


For the ones you love

by ShyCourage



Series: My love, the song you have sung [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, I am so sorry, So much angst, The Future Past Timeline, am i a bad person?, poor poor Inigo, they don't deserve this, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: Olivia, in her dying moments, thinks of another's death.





	For the ones you love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosemoondrop13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemoondrop13/gifts).



> ALL I CAN WRITE IS ANGST HUH??? I am. So sorry for this. They don't deserve this pain, but here I am, giving it to them! Oops

Funny how, in the moment of her death, she thought of the death of another.

Olivia always knew she married a ticking time bomb, but she loved him. She loved him, enough to deal with the endless worry, the constant fear of him finally getting hurt enough that he couldn't bounce back. She loved him enough to carry his child.

The battle seemed endless, the one in which he died. Risen attacked from everywhere, nowhere was safe. One shot at her, and, in order to protect her, he jumped in front of the arrow. It caught him in the heart.

She had screamed, and cried, dropping to her knees in the middle of battle, only standing when she remembered that she had a son waiting for her back at camp, a son who already lost one parent, a son who wasn't even five years old yet, a son who needed her. That was the first time she had ever picked up the blade.

Her son, no longer a four year old boy but still just a child nonetheless, was now doing the same thing she had done when Henry died. He was kneeling above her, shaking like a leaf and sobbing, only ten years old. He didn't deserve to put up with this. None of the children did.

Henry, when he died, was smiling. He was always smiling, no matter how he felt. He had told her once that he knew he was going to die protecting her. She regrets, now, having yelled at him, their child asleep in the next room over. That was the only time she saw him truly frown.

Inigo woke up at her yelling and started crying. She had picked him up, hugged him close, and then walked over to Henry, letting him hold both of them. She apologized to him, but she told him that she would never forgive him if he did die for her.

She forgave him, in this instant. She knew, now, why he would do something like that. When you're the stronger one, saving the ones you love was second nature.

Poor Inigo, crying above her, took her sword from where it laid and killed the Risen that had stabbed her. It was the last one.

He knelt down beside her once again, now, still crying. She handed him her wedding ring, telling him to remember her, to remember his father, and telling him to run. He did.

She hoped he would survive this war. She hoped he would never have to do what she did, what his father had done. She hoped for him, for all of the children, for their world.

She closed her eyes, hoping, and let the world fade around her. At least she would be able to see Henry again, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my sad angsty crap. As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are both accepted and very much welcome!


End file.
